Uma luz na escuridão
by DanyMoon
Summary: Kagome relata fatos ocorridos em seu passado. Algo mudaria totalmente sua maneira de ver as coisas, e muitas pessoas poderiam aproveitarse desse fato. Conseguiria ela encontrar a pessoa ideal para ajudála a caminhar adiante em sua trilha? verídica cap.2!
1. Mágoas de um passado

**UMA LUZ NA ESCURIDÃO**

**Nota da autora:** _Olá, pessoal! Há quanto tempo, né? Estou feliz por poder colocar mais uma de minhas "invenções" em prática. Eu sei que tem muita gente curiosa pelo desfecho de **Meu filho: orgulho ou desonra?**, **Fortes emoções** e **Um mundo totalmente novo**, mas creio que não voltarei a escrevê-las. Isso ainda não está confirmado. Pode ser que eu me ilumine e volte a escrever (principalmente a segunda)._

_À princípio não ia dividir esta fic em capítulos (até para não ocorrer o mesmo problema de fics anteriores), mas a história não poderia ser contada em apenas um capítulo, porque ficaria imenso, e as pessoas não teriam vontade de ler._

* * *

_Apenas uma última observação:_

_Há partes **verídicas** nesta fic! Creio que seja apenas o início, mas, por precaução, colocarei em **negrito** tais partes._

_Fic do tipo: **U.A.** (Universo Alternativo)_

_Gênero: **drama**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Mágoas de um passado**

Aqueles que pensam que suas vidas são carregadas de dificuldades e sofrimento, podem ter certeza de que não sabem o que essa palavra significa de verdade. Não conhecem seu peso, nem a dor que causa ao ser pronunciada. Não sabem o que é olhar para o passado, para o presente e futuro, sem conseguir enxergar qualquer sinal de felicidade. Pode parecer impossível que alguém consiga sobreviver sob a esmagadora sensação de inferioridade e incapacidade de realizar qualquer sonho. Mas não. Eu vivi todos esses anos sem, ao menos, ver uma luz de esperança. Perdão. Engano-me em afirmar tal coisa. Houve um momento, sim, em minha vida na qual tenha sonhado com um algo melhor. Cheguei a sentir a doce e aconchegante sensação da esperança. Mas foi por pouco tempo...

Costumava ouvir palavras de ânimo, principalmente na escola. Mas eu era uma pessoa envergonhada, tímida, e solitária. Tais palavras não surgiam enfeito em mim, ao contrário do que muitos acreditavam.

"_Força, Kagome Higurashi!_", eles diziam. Força? De onde? Magricela do jeito que era, quase sem energias para se quer voltar para casa... As lágrimas consumiam minhas energias. E consumiam com vontade; como se fossem uma terra ária, desértica, seca e sem vida, lutando por uma única gota d'água. A primeira que se atrevesse a cair no território, seria rapidamente devorada. E assim eu me sentia. Exausta, com olheiras, sem qualquer esperança de vida.

Milhares de possibilidades de ocorrências devem estar passando pela cabeça de cada um de vocês neste exato momento. Não serei cruel em deixá-los curiosos. Mas afirmo que minha infelicidade deve ser um tanto cansativa para alguns... Respeitarei se quiserem se retirar, mas peço, caso seja esta sua vontade, que o façam agora. A narrativa de minha história será um tanto intrigante para alguns, e acredito que irá prendê-los do início ao fim, como ocorreu com outras pessoas, para as quais relatei a mesma história.

Não tardarei mais.

Poderia começar dizendo sobre minha **viagem ao sudeste**, mas não foi aí, de fato, onde tudo começou. Vamos voltar no tempo, onze anos antes...

* * *

Com sete anos de idade eu era uma garota normal. **Pobre**, mas normal. Vivia com meus pais no **Sul** do Japão, em uma casinha simples, mas aconchegante o suficiente para abrigar seis pessoas - **meus pais, eu e meus três irmãos**. **Eu era a caçula da família, uma criança amada por todos. Jamais me esquecerei dos dias em que passava nadando no rio, seis quadras depois da casa de meus pais, perto de uma fábrica de vinagre. Muitas pessoas detestam o cheiro de tal produto, mas, para mim, é um aroma delicioso, que traz à minha memória lembranças dos dias mais felizes de minha infância.** Mais felizes e, talvez, únicos.

Renkotsu, o irmão do meio, segundo filho de minha mãe, era também o mais distante. Não que não gostasse de mim, ou que fosse uma pessoa fria, mas não tinha aquele jeito de irmão "super protetor", como os outros. Suikotsu, o mais velho dentre todos, era simpático, sorridente, gostava de uma boa piada... Um irmão realmente presente em meu dia-a-dia. Já Bankotsu... Ah, quantas saudades...! O terceiro filho, meu irmão mais chegado. Aquele que adorava fazer os outros rirem, fazia palhaçadas, era muito mais do que um irmão para mim. Era um verdadeiro amigo.

Até agora, tudo parecia normal, feliz... As dificuldades financeiras estavam presentes em nosso cotidiano, mas nem por isso deixávamos de sorrir. Até aquele dia...

* * *

O Sol nascera feliz, radiante, iluminando as ruas e avenidas de minha cidade natal. Acordei cedo. Minhas tias queriam ir a um clube público próximo de casa. Sempre adorei nadar. Piscina, pessoas, crianças jovens como eu... Passar o dia com minhas tias seria um programa super divertido. Animadas, extrovertidas, donas de um ótimo senso de humor, elas sabiam conquistar qualquer um ao redor.

**Naquela época, não era "permitido"- uma imposição da sociedade- crianças menores de quinze anos andarem com maquiagem**. Nem se quer um batom leve. Eu olhava para as mulheres na rua, talvez próximas à idade de minha mãe, e sonhava com o dia em que poderia andar assim, me vestir daquele jeito. Maquiagem, colares, brincos... Aquilo tudo me fascinava.

Entretanto, **naquele dia – não me recordo o porquê- eu estava maquiada**. Não exageradamente, mas acredito que tudo fazia parte de uma brincadeira. Eu e uma grande amiga, minha vizinha Sango - consideradas "inseparáveis"- estávamos no meio desta brincadeira. Com ela e minhas tias, fui ao clube próximo de minha casa.

As primeiras horas ali foram as melhores possíveis. Conversávamos com pessoas conhecidas e desconhecidas, fazendo novas amizades. A água estava maravilhosa, na temperatura certa.

**Apesar de toda aquela euforia, comecei a me sentir mal. Muito mal. Era um sentimento sufocante, o desespero tomara conta de todas as minhas emoções. Ansiosa, receosa, tomada pela agonia, comecei a chorar. Meu coração estava acelerado, era como se o mundo estivesse acabando. Minhas tias ficaram preocupadíssimas comigo. De tanto desespero, comecei a chamar por minha mãe. Era um desejo incontrolável de vê-la.**

"**Eu quero a minha mãe! Quero minha mãe!", eu gritava.**

**O que minhas tias podiam fazer? Não conseguiam entender o motivo de minha aflição e, admito, nem eu mesma sabia! Só não conseguia mais suportar aquele sentimento horrível, aquele aperto em meu interior.**

Não agüentando mais o meu escândalo, minhas tias resolveram levar-me de volta à casa de meus pais. Meu rosto estava encharcado de lágrimas, meus olhos continuavam a jorrar gotas e mais gotas carregadas de tristeza.

**Chegando à esquina de minha rua, pudemos ver algo que disparou nossos corações: havia um aglomerado de gente em frente à minha casa.** Mil coisas começaram a passar por nossas mentes aflitas. Naquele momento, senti a mão de minha tia, que segurava firmemente a minha, tremer. Ela estava tão assustada quanto eu, apesar de não entender o que se passava.

Corremos para ver o que acontecia. Tivemos um pouco de dificuldades para passar no meio de tantas pessoas.

**Entramos em casa.**

**A única coisa de que me recordo firmemente - e que, por sinal, jamais consegui esquecer - era do corpo de minha mãe deitado em sua cama. Antes que eu pudesse entrar em seu quarto para, se quer, entender o que havia acontecido, senti alguém me puxar bruscamente, impedindo que conseguisse ver detalhadamente o que estava no quarto de minha mãe.**

**Rapidamente, limparam meu rosto de qualquer vestígio de maquiagem e vestiram-me com roupas de luto. Sim, minha mãe estava morta.**

**Esse episódio de minha vida é um dos mais marcantes. Apesar de ter apenas sete anos, e de ainda não compreender o mundo, eu senti todo o peso e a falta de uma pessoa tão importante numa família: minha mãe. O resto de todo sofrimento que vim a sofrer teve início nesse dia. Um dia que ficou eternamente guardado em minha memória...**

**A despedida – velório - costumava ser realizada dentro de casa. O corpo de minha mãe foi colocado dentro de um caixão aberto, possibilitando uma última visita àquela pessoa tão carinhosa e atenciosa. Milhares de flores circundavam seu corpo e sua "casinha eterna", onde ali ficaria seu corpo jovem, de trinta e cinco anos. Finalmente as pessoas podem entender o porquê do meu repúdio à cheiro de flores...**

* * *

**Nota da autora:** _Bem, pessoal... Espero que estejam gostando. Não exatamente "gostando", mas se interessando pela fic. Relembrando: as partes em **negrito** são verídicas._

_Para os mais curiosos, isso aconteceu com minha mãe. Depois de ouvir o relatório dela sobre o dia da morte de sua mãe, resolvi escrever essa fic. Acredito que muitos irão se sensibilizar, e outros acharão interessante a nova trajetória de Kagome Higurashi. Continuarei indicando as partes verídicas._

_Não tenho idéia de quando o segundo cap. irá sair, mas **avisarei por e-mail**, ok? **Passarei a responder os reviews igualmente por e-mail**._

_- método adotado por Kk-chan-_

_Beijos, pessoal!_

_No próximo cap. muitas coisas serão contadas e explicadas, ok?_

_Enviem-me seus comentários, dúvidas e críticas! Todas as reviews serão bem-vindas!_

_**DanyMoon**_


	2. Mudanças drásticas

**Uma luz na escuridão**

**Nota da autora**: _Olá, pessoal! Gostaria, a princípio, de agradecer a todos pelas reviews que recebi. Adorei todas!_

_Não se preocupem. Como falei anteriormente, responderei a todos por e-mail, beleza?_

_Deixem-me dar uma pequena explicação:_

_Este capítulo era para estar online no site já alguns dias atrás, mas não tive condições de escrevê-lo. Provas, gripe, dores na vista, problemas anexos... Não nos esqueçamos de que o sistema do site mudou, e demorei um pouco para entender os novos meios de se atualizar uma fic. Enfim. Finalmente pude dedicar meu tempinho para continuar esta fic que, felizmente, está causando uma certa polêmica. _

_Sei que muitos não lêem a "nota da autora", mas, mesmo assim, prefiro esclarecer as coisas._

_Vamos direto a fic, que é o que mais interessa no momento._

* * *

**Cap. 2**

**Mudanças drásticas**

Nada pode ser pior na vida do que a perda de um ente querido - principalmente tratando-se de uma pessoa tão próxima quanto a mãe-, mas a vida nos ensina a nos acostumarmos com a idéia, e nos obriga a aceitar o fato de que somos incapazes de fazer qualquer coisa. A morte é realmente algo imprevisível, frio e doloroso. Só de pensar no real significado dessa palavra, alguns ficam indignados, outros confusos e, até mesmo, arrepiados com a idéia de que tudo um dia acabará.

A morte de um parente pode trazer sérios problemas psicológicos para pessoas sensíveis, especialmente tratando-se de crianças. E ali me vejo enquadrada nesse panorama... Pensei que nada no mundo poderia ser pior do que a morte de minha mãe (e, de fato, é difícil encontrar dor tão profunda quanto sua perda), mas não imaginava que minha vida, ou melhor, os estorvos de minha vivência estavam apenas começando.

**Meu pai ficou arrasado com o falecimento de minha mãe. Sua saúde já não ia relativamente bem, devido ao vício do cigarro.** Mas, por mais que alertássemos, era como se nada do que disséssemos fizesse sentido.

Sei que meu pai me respeitava. Mas tive plena desconfiança (e eterna decepção) com relação a seu amor paternal**. E tive certeza de minhas suspeitas quando me vi sendo entregue a minha tia Kaede**. Sim, por ser a caçula e- não duvido disso- mulher, fui praticamente posta para fora de casa como uma vagabunda qualquer. É claro que me exalto ao comparar os fatos dessa maneira, mas apenas quero ressaltar minha indignação com a atitude de meu pai naquela época. Muitas pessoas já disseram para mim:

"Foi a crise financeira..."

Mas recuso-me a aceitar tal fato! Nenhum pai abandona sua filha caçula da maneira como ele fez! Sim, eu estava sendo entregue a minha tia, mas, enquanto estava sendo acolhida por um, estava sendo rejeitada por outro. E esse "outro" era meu pai! Meu próprio pai! Aquele que me deu vida, que me viu nascer, que me viu sorrir e correr ao lado de meus irmãos... Ele mesmo...

Você deve estar se perguntando:

"Por que 'abandonou'? Ele não apenas entregou você a sua tia?"

Antes fosse assim...

Uma coisa é apenas entregar por não ter condições de criar quatro filhos em casa. **Outra coisa bem diferente é não fazer a menor questão de saber se você está bem, se está com dificuldades na escola, ou se está precisando de apoio emocional!** Que pai faz algo assim? Em toda a minha vida, nunca tive um relacionamento com o meu pai como cada um de vocês deve ter... Ele simplesmente não se importava com a minha existência... E eu sabia disso. **Não só sabia, como aquilo me corroia por dentro a cada vez que olhava para a janela da casa de minha tia e via a minha, do outro lado da rua, onde eu poderia estar com meus irmãos naquele exato momento... Ele criara um abismo entre nossas vidas, literalmente.**

* * *

Certo dia, por curiosidade, resolvi perguntar a minha tia Kaede sobre a morte de minha mãe- o que não deixava de ser mais do que natural obter esse tipo de curiosidade. Ainda era criança, mas queria saber como e por que ela havia falecido. 

Contendo as lágrimas com dificuldade, ela me respondeu:

"Sua mãe tinha o coração muito fraco e instável."

De acordo com o que lembro ter escutado dos lábios de minha tia, **minha mãe fora encontrada nua no banheiro, caída. Já estava morta naquela altura do campeonato, e nada pôde ser feito para salvá-la...**

Algo, entretanto, não saía de minha cabeça.

**Aquele meu mal estar... Aquele meu desespero, meu desejo insuportável de ver minha mãe certamente fora minutos antes- ou talvez, no momento- de sua morte.**

Teria ela se comunicado comigo?

Teria ela pensado em mim, em seu último segundo de vida? **Sua filha caçula, única mulher que gerara...** Tenho fé e acredito fielmente que ela teria pensado em mim, se preocupado comigo, talvez. E isso mostra, e comprova, que não há ligação maior no mundo do que a ligação entre mãe e filho. Ela me amou muito... E, sem sombra de dúvidas, ficou desesperada ao sentir que seu fim estava chegando. E nessa hora, seu verdadeiro instinto de mãe veio à tona.

"_O que vai acontecer com minha pequena filha?_"

É uma característica muito comum entre as mães pensar em seus filhos antes de tudo... Será que o mesmo teria ocorrido com ela?

Até hoje é um fato que me instiga muito.

* * *

Poderia dizer que tinha uma boa vida dentro da casa de minha tia, mas estaria mentindo. **Em certo ponto, tinha comida, um lar, escola... Mas não tinha amor. Não recebia carícias, nem abraços, nem beijo de "boa-noite"... E pior do que isso, era vista como "ninguém" por Sougu, meu tio. Sentia-me como se estivesse no lugar errado**. Por milhares de noites me peguei perguntando a mesma coisa... 

"_O que estou fazendo aqui?_", ou então... "_Mãezinha, por que me deixou?_"

Todos (ou quase) devem achar absurdo e talvez sejam até incapazes de imaginar o que é não receber uma palavra de incentivo se quer. **Ser tratada e olhada como um lixo, como se realmente fosse uma intrusa naquele estabelecimento**. Como se fosse um entrave na vida daquele casal.

**Jamais permiti que se envergonhassem de mim. Sempre fui boa aluna, estudiosa- apesar de ter todos os motivos do mundo para ser uma pessoa revoltada. Até mesmo na escola não conseguia ter a paz que tanto desejava. Hoje em dia as coisas estão mudadas. Mas, quando eu estudava, ser canhota era uma deformação! Todos aqueles que não fossem destros eram vistos como aberrações na sociedade. Recebi milhões de piadinhas, xingamentos e humilhações. Mas nunca me deixei derrotar. Sempre mantive meu jeito doce de ser, procurando jamais passar por cima dos outros para atingir meus objetivos.**

Afinal, onde eu conseguiria a paz que tanto buscava?

Por muitos anos, isso pareceu uma utopia. Estava claro para mim.

_Não adianta buscar pelo inalcançável._

Eu precisava me situar no real, no atual, e não no sonho. Mas devo minhas energias aos meus sonhos. Inocentes, infantis, sonhos de criança mesmo. Bonecas, praias, lugares bonitos, o príncipe encantado... Meu único descanso era conseguido somente no _meu_ mundo particular, onde jamais tive a intromissão de outros... Somente neles eu conseguia ver um sorriso em meus lábios jovens e rosados. Muitas vezes sonhei estar ao lado de minha mãe. Quantas saudades...

* * *

**Sempre dividi as tarefas de casa com minha tia. Lavava os pratos, os copos, cuidava de minhas coisas... Sentiria-me eternamente culpada se, por um momento se quer, trouxesse trabalho para ela. Apesar de não me dar o carinho que merecia, sempre reconheci que ela- ao contrário de meu pai- me amava. Podia não demonstrar, mas ela tinha suas razões. Creio que nada justifica uma negação de ao menos um beijo de boa noite, mas eu via como a vida daquele casal estava conturbada. E eu começava a me sentir a principal culpada pelos problemas que ameaçavam surgir...**

* * *

P.S.: _Gente, sei que o capítulo está curto, mas eu resolvi encerrar por aqui. Quero aproveitar por agora para atualizar a fic, para não deixar vocês mais ansiosos, ok?_

_Repetindo:_

**AS REVIEWS FORAM RESPONDIDAS POR E-MAIL!**

Apenas uma, a da **mc-chan**, que não pude responder porque não tinha o seu e-mail. _Muito obrigada pela review! Fiquei super feliz ao saber que vc está gostando. Muito obrigada mesmo pela presença!_

**_Sei que recebi apenas 5 reviews, mas o que importa não é a quantidade, e sim a qualidade! Todas foram importantíssimas para mim, cada uma contendo uma mensagem especial. Todas são o meu maior insentivo para continuar esta fic. Valeu, galera!_**

Mil beijos para todos! Aguardo as reviews!

**DanyMoon**


End file.
